Un soir dans la section interdite
by tany30
Summary: OS. HPDM slash, Harry POV. Attention âmes sensibles s'abstenir! Harry et Draco ont une dispute qui changera le reste de leurs vie.


**One shot :** Un soir dans la section interdite.

Fleury et Bott. Cela faisait sept années maintenant que Harry venait ici pour chercher quelques uns de ses manuels scolaires. Et, il ne pouvait croire qu'aujourd'hui Ron, Hermione et lui entrait là en ce début de septembre pour chercher leurs livres ensemble pour la dernière fois.

Harry Potter avait 17 ans à ce jour et toute la vie devant lui. Il avait grandit de plusieurs centimètres en un seule année et il était à présent presque aussi grand que Ron. Son corps avait pris une carrure athlétique très agréable à regarder selon quelques filles de Poudlard et sa peau traînait toujours sur elle ce léger hâle dont elle semblait incapable de se défaire.

Il était respecté aujourd'hui dans tout le monde des sorciers pour avoir accompli la vieille prophétie et tuer Voldemort. Mais il ne s'en vantait jamais. Il préférait de loin passer son temps avec ses amis et jouer au Quidditch le plus souvent possible bien sûr!

Une seule chose avait changé en réalité chez Harry. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment encore ressentit dans sa vie qui avait plutôt été bien remplie jusqu'à présent il fallait bien l'admettre. Maintenant que le seigneur des ténèbres avait été défait il avait plus de temps désormais pour songer aux filles…et aux garçons. Là dessus Harry n'était pas encore certain lequel des deux sexes il préférait.

Alors cette année Harry s'était bien promis qu'il expérimenterait….

«Tu viens, Harry? »

«Hein? Oh oui… » Harry regarda Ron qui le tirait par la manche pour le faire entrer dans la librairie et il rougi un peu d'avoir été surpris en train de rêvasser.

Fleury et Bott avait toujours cette agréable odeur de cuir provenant des couvertures des bouquins neufs et usagés et Harry eu comme à chaques fois la rassurante impression d'être dans _son _monde.

«Hum, je crois que les livres pour le cours de transfiguration sont pas là. Venez les gars, allons les chercher tout de suite. » dit Hermione en s'approchant d'une pile de livre près du comptoir. Ron comme toujours la suivit immédiatement.

«Peux-tu en prendre un pour moi Herm? » lui demanda Harry «je voudrais aller au deuxième étage. J'ai besoin d'un livre sur les dragons qu' Hagrid m'a fait promettre de lui apporter. »

«D'accord » répondit distraitement Hermione qui était déjà en train de fouiller dans la pile de livre.

Harry se sentit soulagé. Hagrid ne lui avait demandé aucuns livres mais, il avait envie d'être seul pour un petit moment. Il avait envi de sentir la nostalgie de ses années à Poudlard l'envahir à nouveau.

Il monta l'escalier menant au deuxième étage de la librairie en regardant par dessus la rampe Ron et Hermione qui se disputaient à propos du titre du livre que McGonagall leur avait demandé d'acheter cette année.

«Quand Ron va-t-il enfin se décider à déclarer sa flamme à Hermione? » songea-t-il amusé.

Rendu en haut il laissa traîner son doigt le long des livres sur une des étagères devant laquelle il passait en rêvant quand soudain sa main fut brutalement attrapée par une autre blanche et froide.

«Malfoy! » grinça Harry plus irrité par le fait qu'il avait été tiré de sa rêverie que par la présence du Serpentard.

«Potter » fit celui-ci en lui postillonnant au visage et en serrant d'avantage sa main dans la sienne. Harry ne cilla pas et garda son air froid et dégoutté.

«Que fais-tu ici? Hein Potter! Tu cherches sans doute un autre moyen pathétique d'évincer ma famille peut être? »

Harry eu un sourire en coin. «Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malfoy? On s'ennuie déjà de son petit papa prisonnier à Askaban? Au fait comment va ton zombie de père ces temps ci? »

Peut être cela n'avait pas été sage de faire enrager Malfoy de la sorte. Mais Harry prenait un plaisir étrange à faire briller ces yeux gris de rage et il continua à sourire effrontément à Malfoy qui l'attira à lui en tirant sur sa main sans cérémonie. Harry se retrouva à moins d'un centimètre du beau visage du Serpentard empourpré par la colère.

«Juste pour ça Potter, tu risques de me retrouver _très_ souvent sur ton chemin cette année et crois moi, ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. »

Harry se surprit à rapprocher son visage du blond jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent.

«Je ne verrai sûrement pas la différence, Malfoy » lui dit-il imperturbable «puisque de toute façon tu es toujours sur mon chemin. Et pour ce qui est du plaisir » ajouta-t-il en faisant remonter sa main libre sur le bras de Malfoy qui se raidit aussitôt. «Tu pourrais être surpris. » conclut-il en dégageant sa main que Malfoy avait relâché devant l'audace inattendu du Gryffondor.

«Tu n'es qu'un malade Potter et crois moi je t'aurai! » cria Malfoy dans le dos de Harry alors que celui-ci descendait l'escalier.

«C'est ça! C'est ça! » se contenta se contenta de répondre Harry en le saluant avec sa main sans même prendre la peine de se retourner. Harry informa Ron et Hermione qu'il allait se chercher un peu d'argent chez Gringotts et une fois rendu à l'extérieur de la librairie, il s'appuya sur le cadre de la porte et laissa son cœur revenir à des battements plus normaux. Mais que venait-il de se passer là, à l'instant? Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris? Ce n'était pas normal qu'une simple dispute avec Malfoy le perturbe à ce point. Il était habitué à la jalousie perpétuelle qu'éprouvait le Serpentard envers lui. Harry haussa les épaules en se disant qu'il avait probablement dû vouloir déstabiliser le blond en agissant de la sorte. Oui, c'était sûrement cela…Harry commença à marcher sur le chemin de traverse et l'incertitude était toujours visible dans son regard…

« « « « « « « « «

Deux mois d'école, de cours et de Quidditch se passèrent et Harry repensait de temps à autre à l'étrange altercation qu'il avait eu avec Malfoy chez Fleury et Bott. Et comme il s'y était attendu, Malfoy n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, en vérité il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis et semblait beaucoup trop occupé depuis la rentrée à roucouler avec Pansy Parkinson pour se préoccuper de lui.

Harry pour sa part n'avait eu aucuns succès avec les filles et encore moins avec les garçons. Tous semblaient s'être désintéressé de lui depuis qu'il n'était plus le survivant , mais un simple élève comme eux. Et du coup la libido de Harry était demeurée à zéro, à sa grande frustration qui ne cessait de grandir de jours en jours.

Il en avait été réduit à se branler. Non pas que cette activité était déplaisante en soit mais, il commençait sérieusement à croire que ce serait beaucoup mieux à deux. Et son endroit préféré pour se masturber était la section interdite de la bibliothèque. Parce que et il osait à peine se l'avouer, depuis l'incident de la librairie, c'était le souvenir du regard enflammé que Malfoy avait posé sur lui alors, qui l'excitait le plus.

Alors ce soir comme à tour les soirs ou presque depuis deux mois maintenant, il se glissa tout doucement de son lit vers minuit alors que tout les autres ronflaient. Il revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité et parti pour son rendez-vous journalier, accompagné de ses pensées les plus indécentes…

Il marcha le long des corridors en frôlant les murs et en s'arrêtant au moindre bruit suspect, jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

_«Alohomora! »_ La serrure de la porte de la bibliothèque cliqueta et Harry entra, pressé qu'il était d'aller se «soulager » pour pouvoir retourner se coucher au plus vite. Il parcouru rapidement la bibliothèque déserte et silencieuse, entièrement plongée dans la pénombre et entra sans bruit dans la section interdite.

Il traversa chaques rangées de livres pour aller se cacher entre les deux dernières du fond, son endroit habituel. Aussitôt arrivé il s'appuya sur une des étagères remplie de bouquins affreux qui marmonnaient et laissa tomber sa cape par terre. Il ouvrit immédiatement son pantalon et plongea la main dans son boxer.

«Besoin d'aide avec ça, Potter? »

Harry se figea aussitôt et sa main se crispa sur son sexe tendu. Il tourna la tête lentement et ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard glacé de Malfoy qui le dévisageait intensément, juste au bout de la rangée de livre.

«Que…que fais-tu ici, Malfoy? » demanda Harry qui avait soudain du mal à respirer.

«Je passait… » dit Malfoy de sa voix traînante en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Il se planta devant Harry et passa doucement sa main sur la mâchoire de ce dernier, qui ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

«Je vais répéter ma question Potter » dit Malfoy avec douceur «Est ce que tu as besoin d'aide avec ça? »

«Mais….mais je croyais que Pansy et toi… » bredouilla Harry dont les pantalons étaient devenus franchement inconfortable.

«Je fais ce que je veux…Harry » souffla le Serpentard d'une voix rauque de désir et ce fut tout ce que Harry eu besoin d'entendre. Il acquiesça lentement et Malfoy murmura «bien, bien » en se penchant pour descendre brusquement le pantalon et le boxer de Harry jusqu'au sol. Harry leva une jambe et puis l'autre pour permettre à Malfoy de lui enlever son pantalon plus facilement.

Une fois le pantalon enlevé, Malfoy se leva et pris Harry par les épaules et il le plaqua avec une surprenante douceur sur l'étagère opposée qui était appuyé contre un mur. «Crois moi sur parole » lui dit Malfoy en souriant « nous en aurons besoin… » puis il s'agenouilla devant le Gryffondor et le pris fermement par les hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger.

«Oh! Merde! Oui! Malfoy! » souffla Harry la respiration presque coupée tandis que le blond faisait courir sa langue sur la tête rose de son membre gonflé à bloc. Le Serpentard faisait des cercles et des dessins compliqués sur le dessus de son sexe pour ensuite le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de la tête blonde qui allait et venait sur son sexe avec une ardeur grandissante. Il pouvait sentir chaques livres derrière lui se frapper contre ses fesses à chaques fois que Malfoy le possédait à nouveau. Puis Malfoy le laissa aller lentement et le regarda ayant l'air très content de lui même.

«Et maintenant Harry je veux que tu baises ma bouche. » ordonna-t-il comme si il lui avait simplement demandé de lui passer le sel. Ces mots, ces mots, dépassaient tout les fantasmes que Harry s'était imaginé jusqu'alors et quand Malfoy le reprit dans sa bouche, il bougea. Lentement au début pour laisser le temps à Malfoy de s'ajuster à son intrusion. Au furent et à mesure que le rythme de ses hanches augmentaient, Harry sentait de la sueur perler dans le creux de son dos et il savait d'instinct que la jouissance l'emporterait à tout moment maintenant. Il donna un dernier coup dans cette bouche en réalisant pleinement à qui elle appartenait et en songeant aussi à ce qui ce passerait si quelqu'un les surprenait en cet instant même et cette pensée l'envoya au septième ciel en remplissant la bouche du Serpentard qui ne perdit pas une goutte du précieux liquide. Draco le caressa encore gentiment avec sa main et remonta ensuite en le léchant tout le long de son torse jusqu'à sa mâchoire carré où il s'arrêta quelques instants pour y déposer une pluie de petits baisers mouillés.

«As-tu envie de te goutter, Potter? »

Mais Malfoy ne lui donna pas le temps de répondre et introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche entrouverte, donnant à Harry le baiser le plus érotique de sa vie. Un mélange de menthe et de sel envahit la bouche du Gryffondor et bien qu'il avait les yeux fermés il pouvait clairement entendre et sentir Malfoy qui se défaisait à son tour de son pantalon.

«Et maintenant tu te la fermes Potter, on est bien d'accord? » Harry fit signe que oui sans trop comprendre ce que le blond exigerait de lui. Malfoy le retourna pour qu'il soit face à l'étagère, puis il mit une de ses mains sur son épaule, Harry n'aurait su dire laquelle cependant tant il était nerveux tout d'un coup. Dans la position où il était il ne pouvait voir ce que Malfoy faisait et il venait de se rappeler que c'était Malfoy justement qui était derrière lui. Est ce que c'était bien prudent d'être dans une position aussi vulnérable avec Draco Malfoy derrière soit?

Harry sursauta quand Malfoy prononça ces quelques mots tout près de son oreille « te souviens-tu Harry il y a deux mois de cela quand je t'ai dit que je t'aurais, mmmm? » Il plaqua durement la tête de Harry contre les livres sur l'étagère et caressa ensuite ses cheveux de la même manière que l'on caresse un chien obéissant pour le récompenser. «Réponds moi Harry. » dit-il un peu trop doucement au goût du Gryffondor. «oui » répondit Harry d'une toute petite voix sentant que c'était là que les choses s'envenimeraient. «Et bien voilà c'est presque fait maintenant » et Harry sentit quelque chose de dur tout contre ses fesses. «Deux mois Harry, c'est long tu sais. J'ai attendu deux longs mois pour être certain que ce que j'avais vu chez Fleury et Bott ce n'était pas du chiqué et que _Saint Harry Potter_ en pinçait pour moi. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi aujourd'hui il m'est venu à l'esprit que je pourrais sûrement te trouver ici ce soir… »

«Mais que fais-tu de Pansy? » demanda Harry. «Oui Pansy » murmura Malfoy et la pression de sa main sur son épaule augmenta tandis que le membre chaud du Serpentard entrait en lui. «Ca fais mal n'est ce pas? » lui demanda Malfoy qui était parfaitement conscient que Harry avait serré les mâchoires. «Aaaaah! » cria-t-il n'y tenant plus ce qui fit rire le blond. «Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question …à…oh merde…à propos de Pansy. » Malfoy cessa immédiatement de rire. «Comme je te l'ai dit Potter je fais ce que je veux, maintenant ferme là! » Harry s'accrocha aux tablettes de l'étagère du mieux qu'il put, parce que Draco Malfoy ne faisait pas dans la douceur et Harry se surprit à aimer ce qu'il était en train de lui faire, plus songea-t-il qu'il ne l'aurait dû…

Trois ou quatre livres tombèrent des étagères tandis que Harry s'était mis à bouger avec Malfoy qui le pénétrait sauvagement et Harry était convaincu qu'il allait venir une deuxième fois ce soir là sans même être touché. Et c'est ce qui se passa, il vint, durement se répandant sur les livres devant lui et Malfoy continua d'entrer et de sortir de lui encore longtemps avant de le suivre et tout le long il dû soutenir Harry en entourant sa taille d'un de ses bras, tant le Gryffondor était épuisé. Après être venu en murmurant un juron incompréhensible Malfoy se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol avec le Gryffondor, puis il se retira de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être nettoyé, Malfoy quitta les bras de Harry et remis son pantalon et s'apprêtait à partir quand Harry l'appela.

«Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer? » Malfoy qui n'avait fais qu'un pas s'arrêta et se retourna .

«Je ne peux te faire aucunes promesses Potter. » dit-il d'une voix ferme.

«Je comprends » dit Harry résigné «je suis désolé d'avoir dit ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ton père. »

Malfoy fronça les sourcils. «Je ne t'en veux plus pour ça » les traits du Serpentard s'adoucirent soudain «c'était génial ce soir » et il tourna les talons et se dirigea rapidement vers la petite porte donnant accès à la section interdite et avant qu'il ne l'ai franchit Harry l'avait rejoint et avait réussi à le dépasser et bloquait maintenant la sortie.

«Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles Potter, je ne peux pas te faire de promesses, je croyais pourtant avoir été claimmmmmmmm »

Malfoy noua ses bras autour de Harry et répondit malgré lui au baiser passionné du Gryffondor. Harry l'embrassait en se collant à lui avec désespoir mais Draco le repoussa.

«Ce n'était qu'un soir Potter et un soir uniquement » dit-il froidement et il quitta la bibliothèque en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Le bruit de la porte résonna encore longtemps dans l'esprit de Harry après qu'il se fut couché ce soir là, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor en étouffant ses sanglots dans son oreiller.

« « « « « « « « « «

Harry regarda la photo dans le cadre qu'il tenait en main et où on pouvait voir un homme dans la jeune trentaine au regard pétillant qui ne cessait de jeter des clins d'œil à l'objectif, portant une robe de sorcier noire semblable à celle d'un enseignant…Une petite plaque argenté était vissée sur la partie supérieure du cadre et on pouvait y lire : _«Draco Lucius Malfoy. 1980 à 2016 »_

Harry reposa le cadre et le remit à sa place sur la petite table tout près de la fenêtre. Cela faisait maintenant vingt ans depuis ce fameux soir dans la bibliothèque et Harry n'avait pas oublié. Non il n'avait pas oublié comment une semaine plus tard Draco l'avait rejoint après les cours en le suppliant de lui pardonner et en lui demandant s'il voulait encore de lui. Et comment il lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de vouloir de lui de puis leur face à face chez Fleury et Bott, et comment Draco l'avait embrassé alors au beau milieu d'un corridor remplis d'étudiants ahuris par ce qu'ils voyaient. Et comment dix huit ans plus tard il avait rendu son dernier souffle dans ses bras, emporté par une maladie magique incurable.

«Merci » murmura Harry en regardant la photo dans le cadre. «Merci de m'avoir donné ces dix huit années de bonheur Draco Lucius Malfoy. » Harry sourit au jeune homme qui lui adressait des clins d'œil sur la photo et une larme glissa sur sa joue et tomba sur un livre déposé tout près du cadre sur la table. Sur la couverture du livre le titre étincelait en lettre d'or.

_Un soir dans la section interdite. Par Harry Potter._

**FIN**

P.S : Laissez moi des rewiews s'il vous plaît. Vos impressions comptent beaucoup à mes yeux. Tany xxx


End file.
